<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll always be beside you by coralset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603580">I’ll always be beside you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralset/pseuds/coralset'>coralset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Confession, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralset/pseuds/coralset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasegawa Langa was never the best with social cues, but he could tell when someone was hiding something. He just didn’t expect that someone to be Reki. He seemed like such an open book; carefree, enthusiastic, down for anything. Reki had always been so comfortable with Langa. But it’s always the happy ones, isn’t it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll always be beside you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So episode 7 made me all too emotional and I see that everyone else in the last 24 hours wanted to post a sort of comfort one shot so here’s my contribution. I just want them to be happy so bad AND EVERYONE ELSE SUCKS FOR PREYING ON REKI’S INSECURITIES. But anyways hope this makes y’all feel better &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hasegawa Langa was never the best with social cues, but he could tell when someone was hiding something. He just didn’t expect that someone to be Reki. He seemed like such an open book; carefree, enthusiastic, down for anything. Reki had always been so comfortable around Langa. But it’s always the happy ones, isn’t it?</p><p>In the past week, Langa saw Reki start to decline. He was always “spaced out” or “not feeling up to it”. Those sparkly golden eyes started going dull. It unnerved Langa immensely, seeing the boy who reached out to him and awakened his new passion lose that light. Since talking wasn’t his strongest point, Langa thought he could coax the truth out of him through the thing that brought them together, skateboarding. No audience, no challenge, no crazy tricks. Just causal, simple skateboarding.</p><p>“Ah, Reki!” Langa soft voice called. Reki snapped out of his unfocused state, face lifting into a replica of his normal self.</p><p>“Oh hey, what’s up?” Reki asked, voice losing depth. Langa’s heart twinged at his tone. He was definitely holding something back. Langa cleared his throat before speaking.</p><p>“I was thinking..instead of going to the hill, we can go to the skate park tonight. Is that okay with you?” Reki’s eyes widened a bit; they hadn’t been to the skate park in a couple months now.</p><p>“Why? I thought you’d want to practice more down hill skating for S,“ The red head replied. Langa gripped his board a little tighter.</p><p>“I wanted to take things easy tonight. We can do some cruising and maybe grab a smoothie if you’d like.” Reki’s face regained a little glow and his smile looked a little more genuine.</p><p>“That..actually sounds really nice.” The two smiled sweetly before placing their board on the pavement and skating off to their destination. Langa trailed just behind Reki, enough to where he was out of Reki’s line of sight. A soft sigh heaved from his chest, thankful that Reki agreed to go with him. It had felt like forever since the two of them could just skate carefree; not having to worry about practicing or being judged. </p><p>________</p><p>It was like their first week of skating together. After school in the skate park, cruising around and enjoying each other’s company. Blasting music, grabbing a bite to eat and watching the time fly past them. The day went by in a flash, the brightened sky falling into a deep, somber gold. The sun made its descent towards the horizon leaving a kaleidoscope of hues in its wake. Langa sat at the edge of the ramp, legs dangling over the edge and clutching a watermelon smoothie. He watched contently as Reki practiced some of his tricks. This was the Reki Langa first met, eager to skate with a toothy grin. Reki skated towards the ramp, flying over the edge and landing cleanly next to Langa. He stepped off the board and sat beside Langa, grabbing his cup and taking a large gulp of strawberry banana smoothie. They sat in a brief yet comfortable silence, admiring the setting sun and the sky it formed. Langa glanced to Reki, watching his face carefully. He looked a lot better than before, making Langa all the happier that he invited him. But now, he had the spoil the moment and ask.</p><p>“Reki,” He spoke. Reki turned to meet his eyes and Langa heart twinged a little differently. “you’ve seemed a little depressed lately and I wanted to ask if everything’s okay,” Langa’s heart sank as he watched Reki’s face fall. </p><p>“It’s nothing, okay. You don’t gotta worry about me.” Reki said, voice lowering. Langa wanted to drop it so bad; he hated seeing Reki like this. But he had to press on, he needed to know what was wrong.</p><p>“Reki, I promise I won’t judge. I’ve been worried about you and I want to know if I can help.” </p><p>“You can’t help with this, okay!” Reki spat. He tensed up once his words registered, eyes darting to Langa. He looked hurt but was still determined.</p><p>“Then..at least tell me what’s wrong.” Langa retorted, hand reaching to Reki’s out of habit. Reki was taken aback, but still looked cold. His mouth tightened into a frustrated line, like he was about to explode.</p><p>“How...how do you do it?” He whispered, head low to avoid eye contact.</p><p>“Huh?” Langa murmured softly.</p><p>“How did you get so damn far!” Reki exclaimed. Langa watched his eyes turn glassy and his chest tightened.</p><p>“How did you get so far ahead?! How is it that I taught you everything and I still got left behind?! How is it that after only months did you go from barely able to stand on a skateboard to mastering tricks it took me years to perfect?! That now I’m just ‘that red head always hanging around Snow’. That I’m the one who doesn’t matter now that you’re so perfect. Perfect...at everything.” </p><p>Teardrops fell from Reki’s eyes to his clenched fists. Curling in on himself with his head still low. He couldn’t bare to look at Langa. He was reduced to the weakling of the group, he didn’t want to look any weaker. Reki tensed as he felt a cold hand shakily place on his shoulder. He slowly unfurled himself and begrudgingly turned to Langa. His ridged exterior shattered as he saw tears pool in Langa’s eyes, his expression heartbreaking to look at.</p><p>“Reki...” Langa started, voice shuttering, “I never thought of you like that. Who’s been saying that about you?” Reki’s breath started to even out, sniffling as he tried to compose himself.</p><p>“I don’t know, everyone.” He said coldly, turning away once more. Langa’s hand intertwined with Reki’s and the red head’s face immediately shot to Langa. </p><p>“Well they’re wrong, Reki! I’ve never seen you as below me because of your skills. If it wasn’t for you, I never would have developed such a love for skateboarding. I haven’t felt this way about something since my father passed. I owe everything to you!” Langa cried, expressing more passion than he ever had to a person his age. Reki’s face went red, Langa’s words hitting him in a way he hadn’t expected. Langa slowly unlocked his fingers from Reki’s, resting his hand on top of the other’s and stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. </p><p>“I..um...” Reki stuttered, eyes darting to anywhere other than Langa. An adorning smile spread across Langa’s lips. This was the Reki he knew; getting all flustered and red when praised. Though he’d normally try to play it off acting cool, Langa saw through him. </p><p>“I’ve always admired your talents and love for skateboarding. No matter how far I go, no matter what anyone says, I know you’ll always be there beside me.” </p><p>A gently wind flew past they boys, Langa’s hair blowing softly in his face. The nearly fallen sun beamed on his face, making him sparkle like an angel. Reki’s heart melted, chest constricting and his eyes attached to Langa’s. His fingers twinged before lacing into the blue haired boy’s. A smile shined on Reki’s face, being washed over with relief.</p><p>“I’m so glad you feel that way! I couldn’t stand the thought of you not wanting to be with me!” Reki sobbed happily, pulling Langa into a tight hug, their fingered still intertwined. His eyes shot open once he realized what he said and he shot back, face bursting scarlet.</p><p>“I-I mean, not want to be be my friend. I still like- I mean want to hang out with you..it’s just that I..really um-“ </p><p>Langa cut him off, planting his index finger gently a top his lips. Reki looked up and saw Langa’s face warm to a glowing pink. An adoring expression soften along his face and it made Reki’s heart stutter. Langa’s hand brushed to cup the side Reki’s face, thumb gliding over his flushed cheek.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” Langa said lovingly, crystal eyes locked to Reki’s gold. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Reki’s. Reki’s breath hitched and his heart pounded, body tensing as Langa pulled away. Langa bit the inside of his lip and looked away, looking shy.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I was kinda forward, but-“ He was cut off, Reki cupping both his cheeks and pulling him into another kiss. A long breath exhaled from Reki’s nose as if he had held his breath. Fingers slowly trailed down to Langa’s neck, feeling gentle hands grip at his shirt. A nearly inaudible whimper left Langa’s throat as their lips parted for air. Reki moved closer, wanting to break the space between them. His eyes fluttered open, though still half lidded, stealing glances at Langa’s face. </p><p>“He really is like snow.” Reki thought to himself as one of his hands tangled itself in Langa’s hair.</p><p>“So soft.”</p><p>Another whimper left his lips.</p><p>“So gentle.”</p><p>He pulled him closer.</p><p>“So beautiful.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>